Azucena
by Sarah L. Padfoot
Summary: [complete] A short story focusing on Lily, James and Sirius. Please R


-- Azucena --  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not sure how I came up with this one, but it sort of just popped into my head halfway through English.... anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to their respective owners .  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A woman shivered as a chilling gust of wind blew her red locks around her face as she stood silently on the balcony of her and her husbands room, her magical emeral green eyes searching the night sky.  
  
It had been years since she'd done anything like this, stay outside staring at the sky, but even then it had only ever been in the summer that she'd had to search the sky for Sirius. She remembered how she'd laughed at her husband, then her boyfriend, when he'd suggested such a riddiculus thing. What on earth would Sirius be doing in the sky every night.  
  
But Sirius, the brightest star in the Northern Sky, became the link between the couple whenever they were seperated.  
  
The clouds moved out of the way again and the woman searched to the sky smiling. She had spent hours as a teenager, laying in her backgarden staring at the star knowing that whereever he was, he was watching it too.  
  
But then the Sirius in the sky wasn't the only link she had when her husband was away, there was another whom did shine just as brightly. The other was Sirius Black, her husbands best friend, or perhaps, partner in crime, the one that had brought them together in the first place.  
  
She pulled her gown closer to herself as the chilling wind blew again. As another cloud interrupted her view she sighed. It was time to go back inside, she could not afford to get sick now. Glancing up at the sky once more guiltly she walked back inside and closed the glass doors.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the sky biting her lip as she thought of him watching the star, believeing that she was staring back.  
  
"Azucena!!" A laughing voice called through the house and she grinned. Sirius. Only Sirius called her by that ridiculous name... "You home Lily dear?" He called in a voice that had been forced to sound like her mothers.  
  
"Hello Sirius" She said as she walked out of the room and down the flight of stairs.  
  
"Good Evening m'lady" He said bowing low as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so glad you finally decided to grace me with you presence!" He said as he stood up and kissed the top of her hand.  
  
Lily laughed "you have perfect timing you know"  
  
Sirius stared at her then rolled his eyes. "You *weren't* standing out in the freezing cold looking for that star were you" He said shaking his head, "I told James that that was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever come up with!"  
  
Lily laughed, "I thought it was quite romantic"  
  
"Yeah, and your the one who's going to come down with a nasty cold" Sirius said putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Your just like my mother, only she didn't understand why I wanted to sleep outside every night" Lily said grinning at Sirius' reaction.  
  
"And I there I was thinking you were the normal one" Sirius said,  
  
Lily looked at Sirius "Why didn't James ever sleep outside?" she said slightly blushing.  
  
"On the contrary, James insisted that we all should camp out on the roof of his house so he could be closer to Si- *That Star*"  
  
Lily smiled, "I never knew that"  
  
"You wouldn't, he made us sware that we'd take it to the graves, which by the way means you can't repeat it" Sirius said following Lily into the kitchen. "So when does Prongs get back?" He asked as he turned on the kettle. She sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Two days" Lily answered "I'm looking forward to it" She said her eye's sparkling in the gentle light.  
  
Sirius looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" he questioned  
  
Lily looked suprised, but there was something about it that was slightly forced, "Aren't I allowed to look forward to my husband coming home?"  
  
"Yes you are, but its more than that isn't it" Sirius said stirring the coffee he had just made for himself. "Theres some secret underlying meaning to those words..."  
  
Lily shugged innocently and Sirius grinned. "So what is it Azucena, oh go on let ol' Padfoot in on the secret!"  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Lily asked suddenly  
  
"What, Azucena? Because it means Lily" Sirius said as though it was obvious.  
  
Lily was slightly suprised "Oh, well there you go then" She laughed "Where did you learn that?"  
  
Sirius shrugged "Picked it up somewhere along the way I suppose" he said leaning against the bench opposite her. "I can't believe you've gone all these years without knowing that" He said with a grin. "And there I was believing that you were brilliant"  
  
Lily laughed "Only most of the time Sirius" She said repeating what James had said to Remus and Sirius about her once.  
  
He laughed "Oh that's right. How could I forget!" He cried in mock disbelief at himself. "So back to the underlying meaning."  
  
"What?!... Oh!" She cried as she remembered what he was talking about.  
  
"Your getting old and senile Lil" Sirius laughed raising an eyebrow at his best friends wife.  
  
"Please let's not forget that you are my age," Lily said countering the comment but just Sirius laughed.  
  
"True" He grinned taking a sip of his drink. "Anyway can we please stop avoiding the topic."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Lily cried "Don't you forget anything?"  
  
Sirius burst out laughing "No Lily! Unlike you I am not old and senile" He said with a wink at Lily exasperated look, "So whats the big secret"  
  
"The secret is a secret, at least for now and that is the end of that topic" Lily said curtly raising an eyebrow as if daring him to challenge her on that.  
  
"Whatever Lily Potter" Sirius said looking at her suspiciously. "Anyway's how's life with Prongs" He asked taking another sip.  
  
She smiled "I wouldn't ask for anything more" She whispered  
  
Sirius sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear away, "And to think if Remus, Peter and I hadn't been so desperately annoying, you two would never have ended up together. I'm so proud of myself"  
  
Lily had to laugh. Sirius had a wonderful sense of humor and it was hard to resist laughing when you were in his presence. "So what have you been up to lately Padfoot." she asked as he sat down in the chair opposite her.  
  
Sirius scrunched up his nose. "Why'd you have to change to a serious topic" he asked. Jame's, Remus and he had all become aurors after school had ended and while the job was extremely dangerous each were very good at it.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Your name is very ironic in that manner isn't it" She said and Sirius gaped at her.  
  
"Well theres the random comment for the day" He said  
  
Lily laughed at the confused look on his face. "Sirius, you would make such a good clown"  
  
Sirius let his head drop to the table with a thump which caused Lily to laugh harder. "I cannot believe you just said that" He muttered into the wood. He looked up into Lily's sparkling green eyes. "I cannot believe you just degraded me to a Ronald Mcdonald want-a-be"  
  
"I cannot believe you know who Ronald McDonald is" Lily said laughing looking at him completely awed.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?" Sirius asked  
  
"Now really what sort of question is that?" Said another voice and both Lily and Sirius jumped.  
  
"James you prat! Don't do that to me!" Sirius cried without even turning to look at the speaker who was standing behind Sirius grinning at Lily.  
  
"Hey Lil" he said walking up and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Sirius grinned and pouted as James pulled back putting his hands on her shoulders. "Oi where's my kiss on the cheek" Sirius laughed causing James to nearly fell over in hysterics.  
  
"Excuse me, do you two have something going on that I don't know about" Lily said crossing her arms. "James how could you do this to me!!" She cried trying to stifle the laughter that was becoming contagious. Sirius laughed and put the cup to his lips taking another sip and James grinned about to say something,  
  
She mock pretened to cry, "How could you do this to me now!" She cried and Sirius started chocking.  
  
"There it is again. All right Lily spill it, whats the secret!" Sirius said  
  
She grinned, "Oh I don't know, what have you got to tell me in return" Lily said in her best fifteen year old gossip voice. Sirius just gaped at her.  
  
"You kidding right, I already told you about the whole roof thi-"  
  
"You what!" James exclaimed  
  
"Shut up James" Sirius said "Last time I told Lily something like that you two got together, remember, so it-"  
  
"Thats not the point!"  
  
"Boys" Lily said in a warning tone.  
  
"She's your wife, did you know she spent everynight of summer sleeping out in her backgarden staring at me,"  
  
"I don't care-" James started then turned to Lily, "You what?"  
  
"SIRIUS HAROLD BLACK!" Dumbledore's voice echoed though the house and Sirius sighed,  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there" Sirius said dragging himself out of his seat. "I really hate it when he does that" he muttered  
  
James laughed, "Well you are late"  
  
"Don't you start, I'm late because I was here looking after your wife like you ordered" Sirius said and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I'll see you then" Sirius said  
  
"Yeah, bye" James said grinning.  
  
"Bye Azucena"  
  
"Bye Sirius," She said smiling, "Oh and Sirius, your going to have to refrain from dating my husband for a while"  
  
"Is that so" Sirius said grinning,  
  
"Well, we don't want to set a bad example for the child, do we James" Lily said.  
  
"No, we- what!" Silence rang loud in the house and Lily looked up at her husband her emerald eye's sparkling. "A-are you serious?" James asked but Lily remained completely silent looking into his eyes lovingly. "Oh Merlin, your serious"  
  
"I don't agree, I'm Sirius" Sirius said grinning casing Lily to giggle,  
  
"Oh James, yes I'm serious, I'm having your child" She said grinning at her husband  
  
"I still hold protest to that statement" Sirius said grinning widely at his best friend who was standing akwardly.  
  
"Sirius you prat!" James cried suddenly as everything finally registered, including Sirius' smart comments. Sirius started laughing  
  
"Well by now I have really pissed of one very powerful wizard, so I better go" Sirius said grinning. "Congradulations Azucena" Sirius said kissing Lily on the cheek He pulled his best friend into a hug then pulled back and surveryed him for a moment."God your going to be a weird father" he laughed and avoided a punch on the arm before apparating away.  
  
Jame's looked at Lily. "You are serious right I mean not serious as in Sirius but I mean serious, you know he's gone to tell everyone, I mean he's going to tell Dumbledore and everyone else at the order meeting..."  
  
"James," Lily said standing up to look him in the eye.  
  
"Yes Lily, dear." He said.  
  
"I'm very serious" She said kissing him on the cheek and they hugged each other tightly never to let go of each other, not even in death...  
  
~*~ 


End file.
